Never Have I Ever
by Driven2Insanity
Summary: He could honestly say that he'd never met a girl quite like her. She easily matched his wit, and didn't seem to be intimidated by him. Quite the opposite, in fact. Definitely not what he expected.


He first saw her sitting at a table under the shade of a nearby tree, head bent studiously over a thick textbook. She looked familiar, with her cropped raven hair and slender body, but he didn't know how he would know her. With little encouragement from his friends, he strode over to the table and slid onto the bench across from her. He tilted his head, reading the spine of the book.

"Astronomy… that sounds interesting."

"That sounds like a pick-up line if I ever heard one."

Jesse smirked. "Maybe I'm just curious."

"Or maybe not," the girl shot back.

"A class for your major?"

"Yes."

"And that would be…?"

"Astrophysics."

"No kidding."

The girl's mouth tilted into a slight smirk. "I get that a lot."

Jesse suddenly realized why she looked familiar. "You're in my dance improvisation class."

"Am I?"

The trademark smirk became more pronounced at her indifference. "Jesse St. James."

Her eyes remained fixed on the pages, not bothering with a reply.

"Usually at this point in an introduction, you're supposed to give your name."

"Usually." The girl looked up for the first time, meeting his gaze evenly. He stared back, taking in her eyes. Upon first glance they seemed green, but when she tilted her head he saw flashes of deep purple. "Look, hotshot, just say what you came to say and be done with it."

He grinned at her endearingly. "Maybe I just want to know your name. Is that too much to ask?"

"Guys like you never 'just want' anything," she rolled her unusual eyes.

"Guys like me." More statement than fact, he made sure to inject the appropriate amount of challenge into his tone.

She wasn't fazed. "Yeah. I know your type, hotshot. I'm not interested."

His smirk faded a bit. "You don't know anything about me."

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to keep it that way."

"I'm a performer. I'm here studying musical theatre."

"Uh huh."

"Full ride scholarship. My glee club – Vocal Adrenaline, maybe you've heard of us – won Nationals four years running."

"Congratulations."

Trademark St. James smirk returning in full force, "So you _are_ listening."

The girl slammed her book shut and glared. "Okay hotshot, listen up. Not. Interested. I'm not sure how it works wherever you're from –"

"Ohio," he interjected smoothly.

"Whatever. There are a dozen guys like you on this campus."

"Not exactly like me," his eyes flashed with arrogance.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she warned, "The point is, lose the swagger, and lose the attitude. Not so attractive around here." She placed the astronomy book neatly in her bag and gracefully stood, swinging the backpack over her shoulder. "Come back when you've learned a thing or two about etiquette. Last I checked, hitting on a girl while she's studying isn't cool." She spun on her heel and started up the walk.

Jesse stood quickly and called after her. "Wait!"

The girl paused, glancing back.

"After all that… can't I at least have your name?" _Careful, St. James. That is dangerously close to pleading, and just a few steps from begging_.

The girl smirked impishly, as if she could read his thoughts. "And why would I give you that?"

Jesse ground his teeth. She was a spitfire, that one. "I asked."

"You need to be knocked down a few more pegs yet, I think."

He scowled.

"Aw, but that's cute," she smiled, eyes teasing.

The scowl darkened. He was not going to be this girl's plaything. "Whatever," he muttered, turning to walk toward his friends.

"Hey hotshot."

It was his turn to hesitate and look back.

"It's Alexandrite."

Jesse smirked. "Can't imagine why."

Alexandrite rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Call me Alex."

"Alex. Right," he nodded.

She waved and smirked as she continued on her way. "See ya around, hotshot."

He stared after her for a good minute before regaining his senses. He could honestly say that he'd never met a girl quite like this Alex. She easily matched his wit, and didn't seem to be intimidated by him. In fact, she acted like he wasn't worth her time. Definitely not what he expected. She was beautiful to match, although her dismissal of him left something to be desired …

"…It's Jesse."

* * *

This scenario just won't leave my head, so I had to get it down. What happens to Jesse at UCLA? This girl, for starters. *grin* Someone needs to bring him down to earth, after all. And if you're interested about her name, look it up. All my names have a meaning. I just have this for now, but more of a multi-chaptered story is swimming in my head. Maybe I could get that out for you too? I'd need input from all my readers, of course!

Please review!


End file.
